Under The Boundless Twilight Sky
by otoha komachi
Summary: Sometimes a simple thing can bring a big change, like what happened to Indonesia. --full of OC!-- Indonesia & Bolivia


Young girl with kebaya walks slowly through the "World Conferention's Office" thing, her black hair tied and made up as a bun, and her round black eyes gaze around the hallway. Nobody was here, nothing interesting as well. So she decided to walk to the utside, taking some fresh air.  
When she got her way to the outside, she sat on a bench and sighed deeply. Enjoying the morning sunlight that showered the land, she closed her eyes for a while until she realized someone else was coming to her. She tilted her head harshly—surprised and want to know who's there.

It was a girl, and seems she was older 2-3 years old from her, she wears a colourful and kind of puffy outfit that looks alike a dress with a pink bolero that match her outfit in unique way. Also, it seems that she was mestizo, with a black hair and brown-coloured eyes.

The black-eyed girl smiled gently, and she stand up. "Halo", she opened the conversation with a simple greeting, the mestizo just smiled as her reply

"Nice to meet you, I'm Indonesia", finally she introduce herself, "And you are...?"

"Bolivia", she said, "Mucho Gusto" she shakes Indonesia's hand

"_Mu-Mucho Gusto? What is that?"_, Indonesia thought to herself but keep her face on smiling

"¿Cómo estás?"

"H-hahahaha", she laughed nervously, didn't know what should she say—however , somehow it reminds her of Spain, her ex-best friend.  
Well.. finally it rings the bell, it was Spanish after all!

"M-muy bien", she said some random thing that she remembered, and seems it was the right answer. "Uh, Bolivia, I'm afraid that I must go now.... See you~!", she dashed to the meeting room while waving at her, which Bolivia also waved at her and saying some farewell words in Spanish.

***

At the next world conferention, Indonesia came and meet with Bolivia again. Now they having a good conversation, even though there's still a problem with the language.  
They talked all about their culture, their folklore, and festivals they have. Seems everything going nice and perfect.  
However, Indonesia haven't opened up and still makes some distance with Bolivia. Well, it wasn't Bolivia's fault though, it's just Indonesia's past was the one that made her built some wall around her between the another country.

Yeah, Indonesia was a friendly person but she is not easy to put her trust on someone.

Until one day, when Indonesia feel very tired and bored. Bolivia came and pulled her hand, humming some songs innocently despite the frowning Indonesia.

Finally, she asked "Bolivia, where are we going to?"

"Hehe, we're already here!"

Indonesia blinked when she realized that this was the office rooftop, she tilted her head to Bolivia's direction and giving her a confused looks.

"There", Bolivia point to somewhere as the answer, "Look over there"

Indonesia throw her gaze and look at the direction that Bolivia mentioned before, she tilted her head upward and she found the endless twilight sky with a thousand of mighty clouds decorated the orange-red coloured sky.

"It's amazing", Indonesia mumbled to herself slowly—it's almost like a whisper than a mumble.

And then both of them dazed off to the boundless sky, watching the flying birds and airplanes, listening to the crowd of the city. Somehow, it was very relaxing for this moment.

"Awww~ That feels better!", said Indonesia and stretch herself after dazing off for a while, "Gracias!"

Bolivia smiled and said , "De nada"

Well, Indonesia didn't realize that Bolivia do it on a purpose, she want to amke the frown on her face dissappear and replaced with her usual smile.  
However, Indonesia realized it in another way, she smiled widely and now it's her turn to pulled Bolivia's arm "Let's have some dinner, shall we?".

"_I guess opened up and trust someone else wasn't that bad. What's wrong with having a new best friends, anyway?"_

**  


* * *

  
A/N : ** Well, let me explained a bit about Indonesia's past.

Indonesia have been colonized by Netherland around 3.5-4 centuries (not sure, and I'm too lazy to open any kind of books right now *SHOT*), and of course we're sufferring at that time, who said being colonized was a best thing though? :D  
And also, Indonesia have been colonized by England around for 4 years and Japan for 4 years—if I'm not mistaken, and for Japan colonial era--it was gone worst than the Dutch colonial era... So yeah, actually Indonesia was somewhat Xenophobic too (in my personal opinion, at least :3)  
**Thank you **ShianoKuniiki**, you made me realize my mistakes.. And yes, you're right mate! :D**

Kebaya is Indonesian female traditional outfit at Java region, if you don't know ^^  
Well, almost all of Indonesian can't speak Spanish. Thanks to our beloved show "D*** the Explorer" that made us a little understand about Spanish. :D

Anyway, this fiction was dedicated to **Frost E. Winters**. It was her request and I hope I do it nicely. ((I-I'm sorry i-if I don't do it...... as you expected~*shakes and cries* ))

Well, thank you for reading everyone! Tot ziens~ :3


End file.
